Talk:The Mystery Of Chess Boxing Wiki
Clearly I've been driven mad by the combination of Chessboxing and photoshop. Another idea for a chessboxing Article. Will turn into a proper article when I get round to doing a picture of Chi-Tzu Tien that looks like it could have came from an 80's american cartoon. Actually I already have an idea of what to use as a basis for this.... Chess Boxing Fighters Chess Boxing Fighters was an American animated series based on the The Mystery of Chess Boxing film franchise. The series aired as part of the USA Network's Cartoon Express and Action Extreme Team lineups. It lasted two 13-episode seasons which aired from 1995 to 1997, for a total of 26 episodes. The TV series centers aroud Chi Tzu Tien, a Chinese martial artist who leads a team of young fighters codenamed "Kung Fu Men" as they attempt to take down the Ghost Faced Killer, and his evil empire. The series is based on the Mystery of Chess Boxing film, but borrows plot elements and characterizations from the Chess Boxing Matrix film as well. Later episodes of the series would incorporate characters from the Chess Boxing Destroyer film as well (namely, Ghost Faced Killer Jr, who appears in the cartoon as a young child). The characters in the TV series often use overexaggerated versions of their movie techniques. For example, Cheng Hsing frequently uses his 'Spin Kicks' to spin at high speeds for ease of travel, and Wood Man uses his weapon to pole vault and scale tall buildings, Master Yuen also names his Kung Fu moves after various meals and dishes. The show also featured public service announcements given by the cast members to young children, placed at the end of each show, focused around things such as fire safety, and crossing the road. These PSAs ended with the phrase: "Now you're already learning, and learning makes you smart." However, the series was promptly cancelled when Sunbow Productions sued Joseph Kuo for stealing various plot devices, production teams and cel animation from G.I. Joe. Kuo then went on to use the money he was using to find his upcoming movie "Buddhist Fist and Chess Boxing" to destroy any VHS copies of the cartoon series, deeming it a failure. WE ARE DURK WE ARE right so there are three women of chessobxing: the maid, the mother, and the crone. Chi's granddaughter, siu mei, and ghost faced mum. Moley may be the illegitamte child of ghost faced mum, and so is the brother of GFK. Now we are not drunk, let's explore this theory. For starters, the idea that Moley is the child of Ghost Faced Mum stems from the fact that they share the same voice actor. But let's notworry about that for now. Okay, so there's a big age gap between GFK and Moley. GFK is somewhere in his 70's (or late 60's, who knows) and Moley is anywhere between 15 and 20 most probably. So assuming GFK is about 60 (for arguments sake) and Moley is 20, that's an age gap of 40 years. between them. GFK's mum would have to have had GFK at a young enough age, so let's say...I dunno, 15 is an early possible age, so she then would've had to have had Moley when she was about mid 50's. It's not impossible. Do we want to explore this theory any more or shall we chalk this one down to drunken musings. If it's the former, then perhaps 'Chess Boxing Destroyer' may have some interesting plot twists over who the true sucessor of the killing plate should be... Not impossible but extremely unlikely; possibly the thoughts of a small group of Chessboxing theorists. Also, didn't we come up with a brilliant insight about why Ah Pao ignores his eye itching? A c e 01:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah! We certainly did. Although I cannot remember it. Did I write it down when we were at fisks house last? There was the theory that Ah Pao's eye itched the day the Ghost Faced Killer killed his dad. Either way, it's probably not impossible to say that Ah Pao has something akin to Spider Sense. Just to confirm that the reason was that in STMOFCBT Ah Pao says "Fair enough" SUPER MYSTERY OF CHESSBOXING TURBO. - Played at x1.3 speed. CONTINUITY CLEAKE Responsible for the maintaining of the Chessboxing canon throughout the various movies and expanded universe. Messing with the Continuity Clique will result with you having continuity errors. KOWTOW 1, 2, 3...*kowtow* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 *kowtow* REPEAT. Ghost faced killer appears briefly in first chess scene. Ah Whow possibly son of the ghost of cheng hsin school? Maybe some meaning in the order the students leave as well. Rice Monocle involved with The Man They Call Fake Ah Pao? Who is the student sitting in Ah Whow's place? Lao Lu was doing an impression of Ah Pao. What is the role of the Propesman? So your chillin under the table when Ah Pao lifts it off you the first time. "I'm going to punch you in the groin!" you think. Ah Pao says "I got punched in the groin!" THEN WHERE WAS IRON PLATE?A c e 22:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) = Mystery of Gwenchboxing: Form Edition A special edition of The Mystery of Chessboxing, published by Kuo himself after he learned that the majority of his fanbase were using Chessboxing as a way to get drunk and outwit eachother's form. This version includes SIX TIMES as many Bon Mots and four times as many Dod Mots. The entire soundtrack is performed by Ultra Brain, with GHOST BUSTERZ being played during Double Horse. Super Mystery of Chessboxing Turbo is also a bonus feature on the disk, as well as a DRINKING FORM GUIDE: The drinking form guide includes an indicator at the bottom of the screen telling you when to DRINK! during key scenes in Chessboxing, as well as the reason for the drink (for example, a the words 'Ghost Faced Killing Plate: DRINK!' will appear on the screen when a Ghost Faced Killing Plate appears.) The guide also tells you how much you should have drunk, and how ON FORM you will be, measured in Gwenches of course. It also has three varying difficulties based on what you should be drinking (Easy Mode: Blue Losers are permitted, 'Finish Him's are instead just Waterfalls. Normal Mode: Standard rules, and one instance of Super Super Snakebite. Hard Mode: Almost non stop drinking. INSANE MODE: Nothing but Super Super Snakebites, and each Bon Mot counts as a FINISH HIM). Joseph Kuo himself has favoured this version over the others, as he frequently watches this version with his friends every Friday evening before watching re-runs of The Prisoner. NEW UPDATES. Italian Exchange student. There was a Spanish Exchange student who left but left his Salsa, which Italian exchange student attmepted to match with his Breadsticks, which actually went down well. SOUND EFFECT minus the plural. Which clearly refers to the Critical Strike. "AMERAMAN" A so-called loyal Cameraman. Lin Ta Chap: Always thankful. Chao Yun Lung uses kicks that he also uses for Football. Chao Yun Lung was not a secret character in 2010 Fifa World Cup: South Africa. Maybe Shih Wei Ming is good afterall. Because Shih Wei Ming tore his outfit, he switches to another one whist Ghost Faced Mum patches it up. "I'm on my way to School. You know, Education? I'm actually studying you know, not like you, who sits around wasting your life playing Chess with some old man. See you!" He's got a good body there. IS HE TALKING ABOUT GHOST FACED KILLER!? Moley: "GO ON! GO ON! GO AN! GO AN! GOWAN! GOWAN! GOWAN!" Goddamn Rules. Mystery of Chessboxing Alighnment GFK: Lawful Evil. No he's finished. Is it Time? Is it the CHING TIME? Did Ah Pao almost fall into the Chessboxing Matrix. MYSTERY OF CHESSBOXING WATCH #77 Executive Producer is TWO PEOPLE. Chink Chink CHINK. Sound Effect. Propesman: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prope DRINK! GHOST FACED KILLER! The SMILEY FACE LANTERNS. Does that mean this movie took place in Late October? Moley thinks "Aw shit, he actually did it...maybe I can get him to wash me feet, that'll be a laugh eh? readers?" Moley holds up a crack in the bowl to reveal that AH PAO BROKE THE BOWL. For every bowl you break, I break a bone in your body. Every Bowl you don't see thrown is actually thrown by Ah Whao. Ah Whao is a superb pitcher, he throws Breaking Bowls. Hence why Moley says "Don't Break the Bowls!"